


Obilivious

by inlovewiththeuswnt



Category: USWNT - Fandom, talex - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewiththeuswnt/pseuds/inlovewiththeuswnt





	Obilivious

Tobin hated when the team went to a club because she just had to torture herself by watching Alex dance with all their other teammates besides her. Tobin had just finished putting on her SnapBack when she heard a knock. 

"Hey hottie." Alex said as Tobin opened up the door.

"Hmm I think that's you." Tobin said with a smirked and gave Alex a quick kiss. 

Alex was in a black skirt that hugged her in all the right places and a basic red v-neck. 

"Have I mentioned that I hate going to a club because I have to keep my hands to myself." Alex said while she wrapped her arms around her longtime girlfriend's neck.

"I know I hate it too, babe. Just make sure you save me a dance tonight." Tobin said before leading them down to meet the team. 

"The team arrived at the club which was already packed with people and Tobin told Alex that she would go get them drinks. Alex took a sit at their table and watched Tobin go over to the bartender. 

"I will take two of your house specials." Tobin told the guy behind the counter. 

"Buying me a drink already?" A pretty blonde asked. 

"Good one but no it's for a friend." Tobin said without even looking at the girl. 

"I'm Jessica." The blonde offered her hand. 

Tobin looked up and shook it, "Tobin."

"So, Tobin. Who are you here with?" 

"Just a group of friends. And you?" 

"By myself. Hoping to meet new people." Jessica said with a smile.

"Here's your drinks, ma'am." The bartender handed Tobin the two glasses.

"Well I better get going and give my friend her drink." Tobin said and started walking away but the blonde grabbed her bicep pulling her back to the bar. 

"Your friend can wait. Let's chat for awhile. I'm new around her and I don't know anyone." Jessica pouted.

"Okay just for a little bit because I really should be getting back." Tobin said putting the drinks down. 

"Yay. Okay so do you live around here?" Jessica asked. 

"No I'm just hear for work. I'll be here for a few more weeks. Why did you move here?" 

"Wanted a new start, meet new people. And I'm already really glad that I ran into you." She said with a wink. "You said you were here for work. What's your job?" 

"I'm a professional soccer player for the U.S. Women's national team." Tobin said nonchalantly while taking a drink.

"Oh my gosh seriously? I played soccer when I was in high school." Jessica laughed. "You have to tell me all about it cause it sounds like you have an interesting life." 

Tobin laughed and started to tell the girl about her travels. Meanwhile Alex was watching the entire thing happen and she could feel the jealousy. 

"Tobin is a big girl, she can handle herself." Cheney said as she saw Alex trying to kill the blonde with her eyes. 

"I know but Tobin is so oblivious sometimes. I'm just worried that the blonde thinks she actually has a chance with her." 

Alex watched the blonde and Tobin laugh over something was said and she almost lost it when the blonde put her hand on Tobin's shoulder. 

"Come dance with me." Jessica said offering Tobin a hand. 

"I don't dance." Tobin shrugged. 

"Come on, I'll teach you." She said while pulling Tobin out of her seat and leading her to the dance floor. 

Alex couldn't believe that Tobin was going to dance with girl but she took Cheney's advice and believed that Tobin could handle herself. She watched the pair on the dance floor and it was innocent at first but once the blonde slid her hand around Tobin's waist, Alex knew she had to step in. She walked over to the dance floor and straight to Tobin. 

"Hey I thought you were getting us drinks." Alex said with a glare. 

"Oh hey Lex, I was but Jessica just moved here so we got talking and then when I told her that I don't dance, she told me she could teach me a few moves." Tobin said with a smile. 

Alex couldn't believe how oblivious her girlfriend was and she was angry at the both Tobin and Jessica. 

"Oh you must be the friend she was telling me about. I'm Jessica." The blonde said with a fake smile. 

"Alex. Tobin did tell you she was taken right?" 

"Oh yeah she did but she also told me she was just here with a group of friends so..." The blonde smirked at Alex. 

"You." She pointed at Tobin. "Come with me." And she grabbed her hand dragging her off the dance floor and towards a dark hallway. 

Alex shoved Tobin against the wall and kissed her hungrily. Tobin happily obliged but pulled away a little. 

"Alex you do know we are in a crowded club where people have cameras?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I don't care. You are mine, only mine. And Miss fake blonde over there needs to learn how to keep her hands off of you." Alex said before dipping down and harshly kissing Tobin's neck.

"Lex, lex stop." Tobin said and pulled Alex's face back to hers. 

"Every ounce of me wanted to tell her that my incredibly amazing girlfriend was with me tonight and I was getting her a drink but we both agreed to not go public yet. Trust me, I never knew that she was trying to flirt with me, I was just being friendly. I love you, Lex and no girl would ever make me forget that." Tobin said with pure admiration in her eyes and kissed Alex once more on the lips. 

"I know, I just got jealous because you told me that you would save me a dance but here I find you dancing with some random blonde." Alex sighed.

Tobin wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, "You're the only one I truly want to dance with, Lex." 

"Good but I think now I want to do something else." Alex smirked. 

Tobin was confused until she looked into her girlfriend's eyes and saw how dark they were. 

"Wow who knew making you jealous would turn you on so much." Tobin smirked back. 

"Hotel now."


End file.
